ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Water of Life
A single drop of Divine Water of Life could allow a person who has no profound strength to step into the divine way in a single day. To a profound practitioner from the lower realms, hearing these words would undoubtedly sound like a fairy tale. But among the countless profound spiritual medicines in the vast God Realm, just based on medicinal strength alone, how many of them were strong enough to allow a mortal to reach the divine way. Not only were there quite a few of these spiritual medicines in existence, there were even many of them whose medicinal strength was higher than that of the Divine Water of Life. Just like the Universe Penta Jade Pellet Yun Che had swallowed back then. But that was simply based on medicinal strength alone. But this sort of profound spiritual medicine could never be used on a profound practitioner who had yet to enter the divine way and it could definitely not be used on a mortal who did not have any profound strength at all. Because if they swallowed these medicines, even if there was a Divine Master. No, even if the Great Firmament Golden Deity himself were present to assist, that person would still instantly explode and die. Description The greatest advantage is that it did not have any side-effects whatsoever! The medicinal strength of this spiritual medicine is so mild and gentle that no one could understand it. This was because this kind of spiritual liquid came from the strange flowers that grew in the Forbidden Land of Samsara. Furthermore, it was refined and created by Shen Xi, the only person in the universe who possessed light profound energy, using the “Divine Miracle of Life”. Light profound energy was sacred, compassionate, redemptive, and pure. As a result, the medicines created by it would only ever bestow blessings upon the living creatures who used them, they would never ever cause any kind of harm. Even if they were consumed by a mere mortal! People from the lower planes of existence naturally did not have the qualifications to know about the existence of such a spiritual liquid, but the upper star realms and the king realms would naturally know that the most mystical and highest grade profound spiritual medicine would come from the Dragon God Realm’s Forbidden Land of Samsara. Whether it was the Divine Water of Life or the Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar, they were considered true sacred objects even amongst the king realms! They were items that the god emperors yearned for even in their dreams. In the past, Shen Xi would bestow such spiritual liquids to the Dragon God Clan every once in a while. Every drop was regarded by the Dragon God Clan as their most valuable treasure and it was only when a king realm was organizing some big event or holding some big ceremony that they might occasionally bestow one of these drops upon said king realm. Of course, they would only bestow these presents upon a king realm, and if any of the king realms were fortunate enough to receive one, they would undoubtedly go wild with joy. A single drop of Divine Water of Life could allow a supremely talented individual to start at the divine way in the matter of a single day. What sort of concept was this? Trivia * Shen Xi gave Yun Che 17 drops of Divine Water of Life and 99 drops of Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar. * Yun Che used combination of Divine Water of Life and Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar to restore profound strength of his daughter Yun Wuxin and advance her and his wives cultivation in the Divine Way. * Shen Xi only gave the Dragon God Clan approximately ten drops of Divine Water of Life and twenty drops of Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar every three thousand years or so. * In fact, in regards to Yun Che's feat of becoming a Divine King within a single short year during his stay in the Forbidden Land of Samsara, most of the credit for that would go to the Divine Waters of Life. If the Dragon God Realm knew that Yun Che alone had consumed twelve whole drops of the Divine Waters of Life in the span of a single year, they would probably hate that they could not swallow Yun Che right up. Category:Items Category:Realm of Gods